


Tails' Birthday Present

by jbernady8



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, Gay, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: It is Tails' 18th birthday. Now of legal age, Sonic has a special surprise planned for him.Disclaimer:  I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of its characters.  This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.  The characters in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on Mobius. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, the temperature was perfect with a slight breeze. In a house on the beach, Sonic and Tails were waking up. They were living together in a two-bedroom house for years now. Today was not any ordinary day, it was Tails' 18th birthday, he was now grown up. Sonic, who is 8 years older than Tails, was anxiously awaiting this day, he was attracted to Tails, like a lover, but he was never able to express his true feelings until today. Tails was also waiting for this day, he had the same feelings for Sonic, but wasn't able to act on them, unsure of how Sonic would respond. Sonic had a surprise planned for Tails today and couldn't wait to give it to him.

After waking up, Sonic got his sneakers on and made breakfast. Tails took a bit longer waking up, wanting to sleep in a little longer on his birthday. Soon the smell of breakfast made its way to Tails' room and Tails shot up out of bed, got his shoes on, and went to the kitchen. Sonic looked at Tails and smiled, "Good morning, birthday boy, did you sleep well?" Sonic made a couple of plates of food and brought them to the table, and they both dug in. "You bet, Sonic, I can't believe I'm 18 today. What are we going to do today?" Tails responded to Sonic, eating his breakfast eagerly. "I have a surprise for you after we get done with breakfast." Tails looked at Sonic, smiling wide while eating his breakfast faster. Sonic was taking his time eating, "Slow down big guy, you have all day to enjoy your surprise, lets just enjoy our breakfast for now." Tails slowed his eating and they ate their meal. After they finished, Sonic put the dishes in the sink and they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

Tails was getting anxious, "So, what is my surprise?" Sonic smiled, nervous, not knowing how Tails would respond, "Tails, I love you. Not like a brother, but like a boyfriend." Tails smile got bigger, "Sonic, I love you too, the same way. I've felt this way for a few years now." Sonic's smile grew, "I've felt this way since we met. Since you've been too young, I couldn't say or do anything about it. It would've been wrong." Sonic scooted a little closer to Tails and placed a hand on Tails' leg. "Tails, my surprise for you is...me. Since you are old enough, we can now do grown-up stuff together. I want to be the one you lose your virginity to." Tails couldn't be happier, "Are you serious? That is the best surprise ever! Thank you, Sonic!" Sonic started rubbing Tails' leg, moving his hand closer and closer to Tails' crotch, he put his other hand on Tails face and started rubbing it. "You're welcome, big guy. I'm happy as well, we don't have to hold our feelings for each other back anymore." Sonic slowly leaned in, kissing Tails on the lips. They both moaned, always wanting to do this. Sonic opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Tails' lips. Tails got the idea and opened his mouth. Sonic pushed his tongue in, while Tails did the same in Sonic's mouth. They slowly explored each other's mouth, rubbing along their teeth, roof and bottom of the mouth, and the inside of their cheeks, moaning the entire time, enjoying the taste and texture. They continued making out for another 10 minutes before Sonic broke the kiss, both of them panting. "Tails, your mouth and tongue are the best." "So is yours, Sonic."

Sonic knelt down in-between Tails' legs, "Relax, big guy, let me pleasure you." Sonic stared at Tails' crotch for a moment, admiring his furry sheath and balls. He started licking and sucking each orb, causing Tails to moan. "Oh god, Sonic, that feels amazing." Sonic smiled, moving his mouth to the furry sheath and started licking while playing with Tails' balls with one of his hands. After a moment, Tails' cock started poking out of the sheath and Sonic put his mouth on it, causing Tails to moan louder. "Oh Sonic, don't stop, this is the best feeling ever." Sonic smiled as much as he could, knowing Tails' hasn't felt anything yet. Tails' cock grew longer in Sonic's mouth. Once it reached its full length, Sonic went to work, bobbing his head up and down on the cock, using his free hand to jerk the cock while he sucked. Tails moaned louder and louder every second, "Sonic, I'm feeling strange." Sonic knew what was about to happen and continued his work on the cock. Tails let out a very loud moan as he came. Sonic felt Tails' cock pulsing and shooting powerful shots of cum into his mouth. Sonic started swallowing the cum, loving the taste, it tasted sweet and fruity. Tails' orgasm continued for another 10 minutes before it stopped. Sonic made sure to save a mouthful of cum. After the orgasm stopped, Sonic stood up and kissed Tails again, sending the half of the mouthful of cum into Tails' mouth, and they both swallowed and broke the kiss. "That was amazing, Sonic. What was that stuff you gave me in that kiss?" Sonic giggled, "That was called cum, it shoots out of your cock when you feel the way you were." "So, yours will do the same thing, if I do what you did to me?" "Why don't you find out, big guy?"

Sonic sat on the couch, his cock already hard. Tails knelt down between Sonic's legs, admiring the cock and balls in front of him. All these years, he's known Sonic and been attracted to him. Ever since they met, he wanted to have sex with Sonic, but was too embarrassed to say anything about it, he always thought Sonic was straight and didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship. Sonic spoke up, "Are you going to just stare at it all day?" Tails snapped out of his trance, "Sorry, I was just admiring your cock. I've been waiting for this moment since we met. I'm just caught up with excitement and disbelief." "It's ok, big guy, take your time, it is your birthday after all." Tails licked his lips and slowly moved his head forward. He started licking and sucking Sonic's furry balls slowly, relishing the taste and texture, it was better than he imagined. After a few minutes, he started licking up Sonic's cock slowly, it was muscular and veiny, also tasting better than he imagined. When he got to the tip, he moved his tongue around it a few times before he engulfed it in his mouth. Sonic was moaning loudly, enjoying the feeling of his best buddy sucking his cock. Tails couldn't believe he was finally doing this, he's been wanting to do this for years. Using one hand, Tails jerked Sonic's cock and the other hand was playing with Sonic's balls as Tails continued sucking, causing Sonic to moan louder. Before long, Sonic could feel his orgasm approaching, moaning louder and louder. A few minutes later, Sonic put his hands on Tails head, holding it still and moaning even louder as he came in Tails' mouth. Tails felt the cock pulse and shoot some fluid into his mouth. It tasted a bit salty and fruity, he was loving it. Tails could help but swallow it as fast as it was shooting into his mouth. After 10 minutes, Sonic's orgasm stopped and Tails pulled his mouth off Sonic's cock. "That was great, Sonic. Your cock felt and tasted better than I imagined. What was that fluid that shot into my mouth? Was that cum?" "Yes, big guy, that was cum, did you like it?" "Oh god yes, it was the best, I wish I could've had more." "Well, now that you're old enough, we can do this as much as you want."

Tails stood up and sat on the couch next to Sonic and put his arms around him. "Sonic, this is the best birthday so far. What are we going to do next?" Sonic and Tails started rubbing each other's crotch. "Well, birthday boy, we can fuck if you want." "Oh, I would love that. But, I'm still a little nervous and excited at the same time. Could I fuck you first?" "You got it, big guy." Sonic got off the couch and laid down on his back. Tails followed, getting off the couch and kneeling between Sonic's legs, placing his already hard cock at Sonic's ass hole. Tails inserted his cock slowly until he got it all the way in, causing both to moan loudly. He never imagined an ass would feel so warm and tight around his cock. After the cock was all the way in, he started fucking Sonic hard and fast, both of them moaning louder and louder. A couple of minutes later, Tails bent down and kissed Sonic passionately, moaning in each other's mouth. Tails wanted this to last forever, but since he was a virgin, he only lasted a few more minutes before he let out a loud moan into Sonic's mouth as he came. Sonic could feel Tails cock pulse and shoot load after load into his ass, causing him to moan louder into Tails' mouth. After 15 minutes, Tails' orgasm stopped and he broke the kiss as he pulled slowly out of Sonic's ass, panting heavily. "That was better than I dreamed, thank you Sonic." "For a virgin, you fuck really good, big guy."

Sonic sat up, "Tails, would you like me to fuck you now?" "Of course, Sonic, will it hurt?" "Well, it is your first time, so yes it will hurt at first. I will take it slow and easy. It won't hurt long, I promise." Tails laid on his back and Sonic took his position between Tails' legs and put his cock against Tails' ass hole. "Ok, Tails, are you ready?" Tails nodded. Sonic slowly pushed his cock into the ass hole, causing Tails to whine. When Sonic got half way in, Tails cried slightly and Sonic stopped to let him adjust. "Half way there, Tails. Let me know when it's ok to continue." After a minute Tails said, "Ok, Sonic, I'm ready." Sonic continued pushing his cock in. When his cock was all the way in, Tails cried again and Sonic stopped. "Are you ok, Tails?" "Yeah, I didn't expect the pain." "Yeah, the first time hurts, but it'll get better, I promise." After another minute Tails said, "Ok Sonic, I think I'm ready." Sonic slowly pulled his cock out and pushed it back in. Tails whined at first, but soon turned into moans of pleasure. Sonic heard the moans and picked up the pace, moving in and out of the ass faster and faster. Both of them were moaning louder and louder as Sonic moved faster and faster. After 30 minutes, Sonic let out a very loud moan and shoved his cock all the way into Tails' ass as he came hard. Tails kept moaning loudly, feeling Sonic's cock pulse and shoot load after load of cum into his ass. After 15 minutes Sonic's orgasm stopped and he pulled out of Tails' ass hole, laid down next to him panting hard, and kissed him.

"How was it Tails? Was it everything you hoped it would be?" "Oh god yes, Sonic. Except for the pain, of course. I do have a question, though." "Sure, big guy, what is it?" "Do you think it would be ok if I tried this with Knuckles and Shadow?" "Well, I don't see why not, you are still new to sex and having encounters with others is normal. They are always saying how attractive you look. They also mention some...fetishes...they would like to try with you." "Oh? What kind of fetishes?" "Well...watersports...rimming...and bondage." "Those sound interesting, what are those?" "Watersports, to put it simply is pee play, you pee on each other and in each other's mouths. Rimming is when you use your tongue to lick around and inside the other's ass hole. Bondage, simply is being tied up in some way during sex." "Well, the first two sounds gross, but I am curious about them. Bondage sounds like a lot of fun." "So, Knuckles and Shadow said they were going to drop by here in a bit. You can see if they want to have sex if you really want to. I must tell you though, their cocks are a bit big bigger than mine." "That's fine with me, Sonic. This is already the best birthday ever. Everything I dreamed of is happening." Sonic and Tails got up onto the couch and started making out again.


	2. Chapter 2

After 20 minutes of Tails and Sonic making out, there was a knock at the door, and they broke their kiss. Sonic said, "I'll get it, you stay here and be comfortable." "Ok, Sonic." Tails heard the door open and Sonic invited them into the living room. He turned his head and saw that it was Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles, nice to see you." "Hey, birthday boy. How's your day going?" "The best so far, I'm happy to see you." Knuckles sat on the couch next to Tails while Sonic sat in a chair across the room. "So, Tails, did Sonic give you your surprise yet?" "He sure did, it was the best." "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have a similar surprise, if you want it." Knuckles said, rubbing the inside of Tails' thigh. "Of course, I do," Tails responded rubbing Knuckles stomach, "Sonic was telling me about some of the fetishes you wanted to try with me. Which ones did you have in mind for today?" "Well, I was thinking, maybe watersports and rimming." "They sound gross, but interesting to try." "We'll take it easy, since it is your first time doing those. I already have a full bladder if you want to get started." "Sounds good."

Tails got off the couch and knelt down, while Knuckles stood in front of him. He pointed his sheath at Tails and started pissing, directing the stream all over Tails' body. Tails gagged a little as some of the piss landed in his mouth, but otherwise moaned at the feeling. After a few minutes, Knuckles bladder was empty, and he stopped pissing. Smiling as he looked at Tails, "Well, how was it?" "The taste was very pungent and just as gross as I thought, but the rest felt really good." "Yeah, it is an acquired taste. It takes a bit to get used to. You do look hot covered in pee." Tails blushed, "Thank you, I have to pee now." Knuckles nodded and knelt down, while Tails stood up and pointed his sheath at Knuckles. Tails struggled for a minute, then started pissing, directing the stream all over Knuckles. After he had a good coating of piss, Knuckles moved up and put his mouth on Tails' sheath, swallowing the piss coming out, causing Tails to moan. A few minutes later, Tails stopped pissing and Knuckles removed his mouth from the sheath. "Mmm, your pee tastes better than I imagined." Tails blushed more, "T..Thanks, I guess, it felt good having your mouth on my sheath and feeling you swallow like that." "That is one of the better feelings of watersports. If you keep doing it and get used to the taste, you'll be able to do it as well."

Tails nodded, "Well, I'll have to keep trying it. Wanna move on to rimming?" "Sure, let me show you how to do it first. Turn around and get down on all fours." Tails did what Knuckles said and Knuckles crawled up behind Tails, "Are you ready Tails? This will feel weird at first." Tails looked back at Knuckles and gave a nervous nod, not knowing how it was going to feel to be rimmed. Knuckles brought his mouth close to Tails' ass hole and lightly breathed on it, causing Tails to moan, "Oh god, your breath is so warm and feels so good." After a few moments, Knuckles stuck out his tongue and started licking around the hole slowly. Tails moaned louder, "Aahh, that does feel weird, but so good at the same time." Knuckles kept this up for a few more minutes, before putting his mouth on the hole and pushing his tongue deep inside, moving it around wildly, causing Tails to moan even louder and getting louder every second. Sonic, watching everything, spoke up, "Feels good, doesn't it Tails? Looks like you really enjoy this." "Y...Yes, it does feel good. A lot better than I thought it would." Hearing this made Knuckles happy and stepped up his treatment, causing Tails to moan as loud as he could, he was in heaven, the tongue in his ass giving him a feeling of pure bliss. After 10 more minutes, Knuckles withdrew his tongue and took his mouth off the ass, "You seemed to really enjoy that, didn't you?" "Oh wow, I sure did, I never expected it to feel so good." 

"Ready for your turn?" Tails looked nervous, "I guess, it seems like it would taste bad." "Actually, there is no initial taste, it's the after taste that you need to get used to." "Ok, but I'm still nervous." "It'll be ok, you don't have to do it as long as I did, you can stop whenever you want." Knuckles got on all fours and presented his ass to Tails, who turned around and nervously approached him. Tails breathed on the ass hole just as Knuckles did to him, causing him to moan. Moving a little closer, Tails stuck out his tongue and nervously licked around the hole. A few moments later, Tails worked up the courage to put his mouth against the hole and shove his tongue inside, moving around just as Knuckles did to him, causing knuckles to moan louder. After five minutes, Tails' jaw and tongue got tired and he withdrew his tongue and took his mouth off the ass. Knuckles turned around, "Not bad for a first time, Tails." Tails blushed, "Thanks, you were right, no taste while doing it, but now I have a disgusting taste in my mouth. How about some regular sex now?" "Sure, anything for a sexy fox like you." Tails blushed and both of them sat on the couch.

They looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Using one of their hands, they rubbed the inside of each other's thigh and put their other hand of each other's face, pulling each other into a deep, passionate kiss. Knuckles enjoyed the taste and feel of the young fox's mouth, as well as the inexperienced tongue of the fox exploring his mouth. While Tails enjoyed the different taste and feel of the echidna's mouth and the more experienced tongue in his mouth. As the two were making out, their hands slowly rubbed closer to each other's sheath and both of them were moaning. Sonic watched, getting turned on by what he was seeing, and starting to play with himself. Suddenly, Sonic let out a moan and Knuckles broke the kiss momentarily, "Enjoying the show, blue boy?" "Very much so, Red. Please, keep going." Tails blushed, and Knuckles giggled, then continued making out as Sonic watched. 

After 10 more minutes, Tails broke the kiss, got off the couch, and knelt down in between Knuckles' legs, starting at his sheath and balls, "Wow, your sheath is bigger than Sonic's." Knuckles spread his legs to give Tails easier access before responding, "Because I'm more manly than him." Tails giggled and Sonic responded, "At least I keep a cool head." Before Knuckles could respond, Tails started licking and sucking on his balls, causing Knuckles to let out a moan. After a few moments, Tails started licking up, along the sheath slowly. When he got to the end of the sheath, Tails put his mouth on it, sucking hard and shoving his tongue inside it, causing Knuckles to moan louder as Tails moaned at the unique taste. Knuckles petted Tails' head, "For a beginner, you are good at this." His cock started poking out of the sheath and Tails immediately concentrated his attention on it, licking and sucking it as it grew longer in his mouth. 

Soon, the cock became fully erect and was much thicker than Sonic's, but still about the same length. Tails used a hand to masturbate Knuckles and took his mouth off the cock, looking up at Knuckles, "Your cock is so much thicker than Sonic's." Knuckles smiled, "How do you like it?" "I love it." "Better than Sonic?" Tails thought for a moment, with Sonic right there, he didn't want to upset either of them and ruin the experience, "About the same, a cock is a cock." Still stroking the cock, Tails put it in his mouth again, and continued sucking, working the cock harder than before, wanting to taste Knuckles' cum. Moaning loudly, Knuckles spoke up, "Oh god, this guy's better than you were, our first time together, Sonic." Sonic giggled, "Yeah, he really is a talented one. Just wait until you feel that ass of his." "I can't wait," Knuckles responded and looked down to watch Tails. He put his hands on Tails' head, "You're good, how about you try deepthroating it?" Tails took his hand off the cock and slowly took all of the cock into his mouth, his lips pressing against the sheath and Knuckles' crotch. As the cock entered his throat, he reflexively started gagging and swallowing.

He kept his head there as long as he could, then took his mouth off the cock, using a hand to stroke it once he had room for it, and coughed a few times, "That felt weird, in a good way." Knuckles smiled, "You should try that with Shadow's cock, it's longer than Sonic's or mine, so it will go farther." "I'll try it. My jaw is getting a bit tired from that thick cock of yours," Tails responded, before sucking the cock again while still stroking it. Knuckles let out another loud moan, "Keep going like this and I'll be cumming soon." Tails worked the cock as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down on it quickly, stroking it fast, and licking all around it with it in his mouth, even fucking the pee hole with his tongue once in a while. Knuckles tried to hold his orgasm back, wanting to feel this treatment as much as he could, but after a few minutes, he couldn't hold it back any longer. With his hands on Tails' head, he held it still and moaned louder than before as his orgasm finally hit. Tails stopped his treatment, so he could enjoy the cum shooting into his mouth, and he swallowed, moaning at the taste and feel of the cum sliding down his throat and into his stomach.

Once Knuckles' orgasm subsided, Tails slowly stroked the cock, getting the last drops out of it before taking his mouth off it. He looked up at Knuckles, "That was a little sour, but still delicious." "I'm glad you liked it," Knuckles responded, helping Tails back up, onto the couch and making out with him. After a couple of minutes, Knuckles broke the kiss, "That cum makes your mouth tastier. I hope you're ready for this next part, I've been wanting a taste of that sexy cock of yours for a long time." Tails smiled and spread his legs, "It's all yours, I hope you enjoy it." Knuckles got up, moved in between Tails' legs, got on his knees, and looked at Tails' sheath and balls, licking his lips, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He moved his head closer, licking and sucking on Tails' balls for a bit before moving up the sheath and putting his mouth on it, sucking it, and licking the outside before pushing his tongue in and out of the sheath, moaning at the taste of the young fox. Tails moaned, "That feels good, Sonic put his tongue in there, but didn't fuck it like you're doing." Knuckles smiled as best he could, pleased that Tails was enjoying his treatment. 

It didn't take long for the cock to poke out and grow in Knuckles' mouth. Knuckles folded his tongue along the length of the cock as he started bobbing his head up and down, giving the sensation of licking it all over, causing Tails to moan louder. Still masturbating, Sonic spoke up, "Tails, you want more of my cum? I'm gonna blow soon." Tails smiled, still moaning at Knuckles' treatment, "Of course, Sonic, I'd love that." Sonic got off the chair, walked to the couch, and climbed on top of it. Tails turned his head just as Sonic was getting into position, placing his cock just outside the opening of Tails' mouth. As soon as he was in position, Sonic's orgasm hit, sending shot after shot into Tails' open mouth. Tails moaned louder, the treatment on his cock combined with the taste and feel of Sonic's cum shooting into his mouth making this his best experience yet. Once Sonic's orgasm ended, Tails closed his mouth and swallowed, and Sonic sat on the couch next to Tails, "Did you like that, Tails?" "I loved it, Sonic, thank you." Sonic turned his body, so his cock was near Knuckles' face, and started making out with Tails.

With the cock next to his face, Knuckles noticed some cum still dripping from the tip, and took his mouth off Tails' cock, giving Sonic's a little suck to get the cum that was coming out of it, before going back to Tails' cock. Tails' head was spinning, the pleasure of making out, combined with the treatment of his cock put him in a state of pure bliss. He was panting hard, being overwhelmed by the experienced, he rubbed Knuckles' head with one hand, and rubbing Sonic's face and chest with his other hand. At the same time, Sonic was doing the same, rubbing Knuckles' head and Tails' cheek and chest, sometimes meeting Tails' hand on Knuckles' head and taking a few moments to seductively rub it. Tails moaned louder and louder, feeling his orgasm approach. He tried holding the orgasm back, to continue feeling pleasure like this, but was mostly unsuccessful because of his inexperience. A few moments later, Tails let out a very loud moan into the kiss as his orgasm hit and his cock erupted in Knuckles' mouth. Knuckles moaned as he finally got a taste of Tails' cum, and he swallowed it as fast as it was shooting into his mouth.

When the orgasm ended, Knuckles swallowed the last of the cum, and took his mouth off the cock, looking up at Tails and Sonic making out, "That was delicious, Tails, better than I thought it would be." Tails broke the kiss and looked down at Knuckles, "Thanks Knuckles, doing stuff with Sonic while you were down there made everything feel better." Sonic smiled, "Well, if you want to try something better, you could suck me off while Knuckles fucks you. Plus, since Knuckles' cock is thicker than mine, it will help keep your mind off the pain." Tails responded, "If you think it will help, sure. Besides, I'd love to taste you again." Knuckles spoke up, "I'm sure it won't be THAT painful, especially since Sonic already stretched and lubed you up earlier." Sonic moved over, making space in between himself and Tails, "Let us both get you hard again, Red." Knuckles smiled and sat on the couch in between Tails and Sonic, "It will be my pleasure to let you guys get me hard."

Sonic played with Knuckles' balls as Tails played with the sheath, and spoke up, "Can we make out again?" Without hesitation, Knuckles turned his head toward Tails and kissed him, their tongues immediately going to work in each other's mouth. Sonic smiled and watched for a couple of minutes, "That looks sexier up close. Could I get some of that too?" Knuckles broke the kiss with Tails, turned his head, and started making out with Sonic. Tails licked his lips, "Watching you do that does look sexy." Every few minutes, Knuckles switched between making out with Sonic and Tails as they continued playing with Knuckles sheath and balls and Knuckles' breathing got faster, getting turned on by all the attention. As Knuckles' cock poked out of the sheath and grew, Tails started stroking it, enjoying how it felt in his hand. Once his cock was fully hard, Knuckles broke the kiss and stood up, "Ok, I'm hard, are you ready, Tails?" Tails stared at Knuckles for a moment, admiring the cock, "Y...yeah, I'm ready. Could I ask a favor?" "No need to ask, just tell me." "I would like to feel your tongue in my hole again," Tails responded before turning to Sonic, "and I would like to try it on you, Sonic, while he does." Knuckles smiled, "I would love to." Sonic also responded, "Of course, anything for the birthday boy."

Tails got up, "So how should we do this?" Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other and nodded, then Knuckles responded, "Get on all fours." Tails nodded and got off the couch along with Sonic, getting on all fours and raised his tails high. Knuckles walked around, behind Tails and got down, "Oh god, that hole still looks so good," he said pressing his mouth against it and shoving his tongue far inside, moving it around wildly, causing Tails to let out a loud moan. Sonic got on all fours in front of Tails, showing Tails his hole, then moving slowly backwards. Tails licked his lips, "That looks better than Knuckles' hole." Sonic blushed and giggled as he continued moving backwards until his hole was lightly pressing against Tails' mouth. Tails stuck out his tongue and gave the outside a good licking before pushing it in, moving it around like Knuckles was doing to him. Sonic moaned, "That feels really good, Tails, Knuckles must be a good teacher."

After a few minutes, Tails retreated his tongue and moved his head back from Sonic's hole, "That's great, you taste better than Knuckles." Sonic turned his head back, "You're more than welcome to do it whenever you want." Tails smiled, "Thanks Sonic. Knuckles, I think I'm ready for you to fuck me now." Hearing that, Knuckles retreated his tongue and got up, positioning his cock so it was poking at Tails' hole. At the same time, Sonic got up, turned around, and put his sheath right in front of Tails' mouth, the tip of the cock already poking out. Tails moaned as he enjoyed seeing the sheath and cocktip close-up. Knuckles looked down at Tails, "Are you sure you're ready? This might be a bit painful since you'll be stretched more than with Sonic." Tails didn't respond verbally, instead he took Sonic's sheath in his mouth and pushed back against Knuckles' cock. Knuckles smiled, "Ok then," he said as he slowly pushed his cock into the hole. As it penetrated and stretched the hole, Tails cried out around the sheath in his mouth, but he still sucked and licked around the tip and sheath, even pushing his tongue inside. As the cock went further inside his hole, Tails cried louder as it stretched his hole wider.

Once his cock was all the way in, Knuckles held it there, "Ok, Tails, it's all in. I'll stay like this until you want me to continue. I must say, you're doing better than I thought you would, given how tight you are." Tails whimpered in pain for the next few moments, while still sucking on Sonic's, now hard, cock. Once the pain died down some, Tails moved his ass side to side a bit, giving Knuckles the signal to continue, also moving his head as much as he could, wanting Sonic to fuck his mouth. Knuckles smiled, "Ok, here it goes," he said as Sonic looked down, "If you really want me to fuck your mouth, I can do that." Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded, then started fucking Tails, Knuckles starting slow, then picking up speed, while Sonic kept a constant pace, just fast enough for his balls to slap Tails on the chin with each thrust. As they continued fucking, they moaned louder with each thrust, and Tails' whimpering turned into moans.

As they continued fucking, Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and moved their faces closer to each other until they connected their lips and started making out, moaning into the other's mouth. They explored each other's mouth with their tongues, wrestling them from time to time, enjoying the sensation. Tails kept moaning louder and louder, loving the feeling of having a cock in his ass and mouth at the same time, while the vibrations from the moaning on his cock made Sonic moan even louder. With Tails tight hole, Knuckles felt his orgasm already approaching fast, while the vibrations on Sonic's cock from Tails' moans caused Sonic's orgasm to approach just as fast as Knuckles'. Sonic and Knuckles broke their kiss and Knuckles spoke up, "I'm getting close." Sonic responded, "Me too, let's give it to him together." "That'll be fun, ready when you are." Sonic started counting to three, as he did, Knuckles gave a few very hard thrusts. Once Sonic got to three, Knuckles buried his cock in Tails' ass as Sonic made sure only half of his cock was in Tails' mouth, and they moaned as loud as they could as they came at the same time.

Tails moaned loudly as he felt the two cocks shoot cum in powerful spurts into his ass and mouth at the same time, and he immediately started swallowing what Sonic was giving him. Once their orgasms subsided, Sonic and Knuckles slowly pulled their cocks out of Tails' mouth and ass, then Tails stood up, "That was fun, aside from the pain that is." Sonic smiled, "You sure like my cock and cum, don't ya?" "Of course, I can't get enough of it." "Well, there's plenty for ya, whenever you want." "Thanks, Sonic." Knuckles spoke up, "For someone not used to it, you took my cock very well." "Thanks, but you helped by taking it slow." Knuckles smiled and looked at Tails crotch, "Looks like you're still pretty excited. If you'd like, you could fuck me." Tails smiled wide, "I would love that." Sonic spoke up, "You are a lucky fox, Tails. Knuckles almost never offers to let someone fuck him. I usually have to beg and negotiate with him before he even considers letting me fuck him." Tails looked at Knuckles, "Seriously? Why, Knuckles? Especially when it feels so good." "I don't enjoy feeling a cock in there as much as you guys do. Besides, it's a special day for you, so I'm making a special exception. Also, you're smaller than Sonic, so I can take you much more easily than him."

Tails responded, "I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with." Knuckles smiled, "That's nice of you, but it's your day, so I don't mind." "Alright, if you really want to. What position should we do?" "Sit down and lean back, against the couch, I have an idea that should make this better for both of us." Tails got nervous and did as Knuckles requested, not knowing what he had in mind. Knuckles straddled Tails and lowered himself, reaching a hand down to guide the cock to his ass hole. Once the cock was poking his hole, Knuckles continued going down. As soon as it penetrated the hole, both of them moaned, Tails moaning louder than Knuckles as the hole was warmer and tighter on his cock than Sonic's ass was earlier. Once he was all the way down on the cock, Knuckles stayed there and looked at Sonic, "Why don't you come here and relieve yourself on us?" Tails had mixed feelings, after tasting Knuckles' piss, he was curious about Sonic's, but he was also afraid he might not like it.

Sonic walked over to Knuckles and Tails, "I'd be happy to, this'll be so sexy." He stood beside the two and put a hand on his sheath, pointing it at each them as he started pissing. Once Sonic started pissing, Knuckles started moving up and down on Tails' cock, causing both of them to moan. Since Sonic was directing his stream all over them, some piss landed in each of their mouths. Tails initially gagged and choked on it, but soon got used to it and drank what fell into his mouth. Knuckles, however, loved Sonic's piss and happily drank what landed in his mouth. Still moving up and down on the cock, Knuckles got an idea and started making out with Tails. Sonic knew what Knuckles was thinking and directed his stream at their faces, piss running down and falling onto their wrestling tongues, causing them to moan louder. Sonic spoke up, "That's sexy seeing the two of you getting soaked in piss while making out." Once Sonic's stream died down, Knuckles broke the kiss, "Did you enjoy that?" "You guys sure like that watersports stuff. I liked it, but apparently not as much as you do." Knuckles giggled, "It's one of those things that takes time to really enjoy."

By now, Knuckles was moving up and down on the cock quite fast and Tails moans got louder, "I'm not going to last much longer." "Hold it just a little longer. When I go all the way down and stay there, let it go." "I'll try," Tails responded trying to hold his orgasm back. Knuckles went down a few times very hard before staying down and moving his ass side to side. Tails did as Knuckles asked and moaned loudly as his orgasm hit, sending cum deep into Knuckles' ass. "That's it Tails, I can feel it shoot inside me." Sonic stared at them, enjoying the look on their faces. Once the orgasm faded, Knuckles slowly got up, and stood beside Tails, opposite the side Sonic was on, "Both of us really should get a shower, before the piss really sets in." Panting, Tails responded, "Sounds good, I'll go first." He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Tails was taking a shower, Sonic spoke up, "Having a third person really makes for some interesting encounters." "Yeah, but with Shadow coming over in a bit, it should get even more interesting." "True, I wonder how well he'll take that cock of his. Also, Shadow likes to get rough with bondage, I don't know if Tails really is ready for it." "I'm sure he'll be fine. It'll be the most painful for him, yet. But he should enjoy it, especially if we're around to get his mind off the pain." Sonic nodded and Tails stepped out of the bathroom, "Ok Knuckles, your turn." Knuckles nodded and went into the bathroom to take his shower. Sonic and Tails sat on the couch, and Sonic spoke up, "Tails, are you sure you're up to doing stuff with Shadow? His cock is longer and thicker than ours, plus he likes to get a little rough, especially with bondage." "I'm sure, Sonic. I'm kinda curious about it anyways, and with you and Knuckles here, I know it'll be ok." "Alright, if you really want to." Knuckles came out of the bathroom and sat beside Tails, opposite of Sonic, and they took turns making out with each other as they waited for Shadow to arrive.


End file.
